Daylight
by Cookie D
Summary: "...'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own. But tonight I need to hold you so close..." One-shot.


**A/N: This is a short one-shot that's kinda boggling back and forth in my head for a while. At least this is a more happier one ^_^ Still has some sadness to it, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that ^_^**

 **On with the show!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own the OCs. All other characters belong to WWE and NXT.**

 _Here I am waiting_  
 _I'll have to leave soon_  
 _Why am I holding on?_  
 _We knew this day would come_  
 _We knew it all along_  
 _How did it come so fast?_

Oh, the things he wanted to either do or sacrifice to make time stand still.

To make _this night_ stand still...

Of all the times they were together, this proved to be much more special than all the rest. It wasn't just their last night together. Yes, there was the fact that his life as a WWE Superstar would never enable him to have a stable relationship period. Especially not one of the romantic kind. If the reason for him leaving were only that...

"Hey, Joker."

Her voice, soft like the coo of a dove, broke him from his thoughts. He turned his gaze over to her, finding her expression brimming with a warm glow of content. "You need to sleep," her silky finger stroking his cheek. "You look like you went through a car wreck in that ladder match. And... not to mention we had a pretty _unstable_ night here." Her laughter was about a sweet and bright as the hot blush forming on her cheeks from her sultry statement.

 _This is our last night, but it's late_  
 _And I'm tryin' not to sleep_  
 _'Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away..._

How could he sleep? If he closed his eyes, how could he savor this night? He wanted to retain every image of this occasion. "Look sweetheart, insomnia is nothin' new to me. If stayin' awake gives me a serve case of it, then I'll happily endure it just to grab hold of this moment in full. And you..."

 _Here I am staring at your perfection_  
 _In my arms, so beautiful..._

He shifted his body to face her, holding her naked glory close to his. To most people, she was no sex kitten to the eye. She believed that not having a head full of hair from chemotherapy can dull a woman's beauty. Also, her figure was not that of a supermodel. Instead, people on the street saw her as an extra for Meghan Trainor's music video for "All About That Bass". But to him, even inch of her was perfect from the bottom to the top.

Added to that, her snappy sense of humor. Her wit. She certainly wasn't a dumbass like 100 percent of the ring-rats he plowed through even before coming to WWE.

Her smile. It makes the sun feel like a dimming star.

And finally, her overall outlook on life. Despite having a death sentence hanging over her head, she didn't let it stop her from getting out of bed everyday and loving life as best she could. He saw her as a full-figured, angelic version of Charlize Theron in the new _Mad Max_ film. Tough as nails, but without sloppy warpaint and mechanical arm.

 _The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_  
 _Somebody slow it down_  
 _This is way too hard, 'cause I know_  
 _When the sun comes up, I will leave_  
 _This is my last glance that will soon be memory..._

From the reflection of the walls, the very dim beams of light peering through the cracks of the window curtains hinted that daybreak had barely started to burn. _No! Why now?! Why can't you stall, fucking sun?!_ He knew full well that he had to carry on soon. But how? How could he do so after she fades away?

 _I never want it to stop_  
 _Because I don't wanna start all over_  
 _Start all over_  
 _I was afraid of the dark_  
 _But now it's all that I want_  
 _All that I want, all that I want..._

Suddenly, she covered her face with her arm as she broke into a small coughing fit. Immediately fearing the very worst, he reached over the nightstand for the phone to call 911.

"Wait!"

Her voice still sore and scratchy coughing called out to him before his fingers could even touch the receiver. "But-"

"Dean... Don't." Her laden hands laid against his chest, stopping him from picking up the phone.

From the day they met to now, he never understood why she would waste the time she had left in this life with him. He wasn't exactly the kind of guy one would introduce to their parents. And certainly not someone to have as a boyfriend. All of this attributed to his poor lifestyle pre-WWE. Nothing but violence, alcohol, and random women outside the ring. "Why? You should be with some rich, A-list laywer, or someone like that. And not waiting on me all the time. I never get to see you as often as I want. And not to mention you're not resting in a hospital."

And yet her he was with her. A girl who was dying, but managing to bring to life facets of his persona he thought he'd never see. Perhaps it was because of her ability to walk through hell with a smile given her condition. It was a quality that he found both admirable _and_ relatable.

"It wouldn't have made any difference. I'd never get the same happiness and affection you gave to me," she sputtered in-between more coughs. "Like I said, the only thing I wanted more than anything else was to live fully. And thanks to you, I did..." She smiled with such vigor as she cupped his face with her lids slowly enveloping her eyes shut and her breathing growing weak.

Feeling the end was near, he pulled her in close and into a tight, protective embrace. At this point, it would take a locksmith to pry him off of her her. Blatantly ignoring the fiery sunlight brightening the room, he closed his eyes and drifted into a lullaby just for her...

 _And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
 _But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_  
 _'Cause in the daylight we'll on our own_  
 _But tonight I need to hold you so close..._

 **A/N: Thoughts? Good? Bad? This is the first time I've written a Dean Ambrose story =p So, please bare with ok? ^_^;;;**


End file.
